In general, for example, stopping the spinning process in the case of a detected yarn defect by interrupting fiber infeed is known, for example for rotor or air-jet spinning machines. The end of the yarn on the winding side is then wound up by the bobbin continuing to turn, while the cut end of the yarn is drawn off by vacuum. When spinning is subsequently restarted by piecing, the end of the yarn on the bobbin must then be detached from the surface of the bobbin, such as by means of a corresponding suction device, in order to be able to feed it back against the actual spinning direction to the spinning point again. Locating the end of the yarn is, however, typically very time-consuming and is also afflicted by a mechanical effect, particularly for very fine and highly spun yarns, so that the process of piecing can lead to a significant delay in continuing the spinning process.
An object of the present invention is therefore to accelerate the piecing process after a controlled interruption of yarn production.